


Halloween Hole 2.0

by xShadowFox



Category: Five Kingdoms Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this series too much and saw no fanfics on it sooo, Its pretty obvious I never read the 5th book yet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: In where Cole falls back into the OutskirtsORWhere Shadow is very tired and obsessing over this series too much, and had to write a fic, and had to get it out there no-matter how crappy it is.





	Halloween Hole 2.0

Mira leaned against the railing of the balcony. She watched the stars, her eye catching a pink one shining brighter than the rest.

She stood there in silence, until she heard a faint click of a lock. She didn’t turn around, as she knew who joined her.

The boy leaned against the railing with her quietly.

“Cole.. he.. Cole is 13 today..” Mira whispered softly.

The boy hummed sadly next to her.

She took a breath and continued, “I.. I miss him..” She looked down, “But- I’m glad that I have you!” She added quickly.

“I- I miss him too..” Jace choked out.

A comfortable silence hung in the air between the two, until Mira heard some sniffing from Jace.

She turned around and looked at him as he stared at the sky, small tears running down his cheek.

“Are you.. crying?” Mira asked, softly.

Jace looked away, “Wha.. No I’m-.. yeah.. I guess I am..” he chuckled.

Mira was speechless. She had never seen Jace cry before, and she didn’t think that it was possible he could because of his bold and confident appearance.

Instead of using words to respond, Mira wrapped him a hug, sobbing lightly with him.

***

Halloween Night..

Cole ran out the door, calling out a quick goodbye to his sister and his parents.

Hunter was waiting for him on the sidewalk and raised his eyebrow when he saw Cole’s costume, “What are you supposed to be?”

Cole rolled his eyes. Hunter was his older brother by two years. He had ditched his friends just to hang out with him on Halloween.

“I’m a debris monster controlled by some wicked lady inside of me.” Cole said.

Hunter no longer looked amused, but rather confused, “That’s strange.. I swear I heard that somewhere before..”

Cole picked at the bodysuit of his costume, “Yeah.. it reminded me of something.. so i chose it!” 

Hunter shook of the strange feeling he got from Cole’s costume, “So.. Dalton’s?”

Cole bobbed his head eagerly and Hunter laughed as they proceeded to Dalton’s house.

Hunter rung the doorbell, and Dalton’s mom opened it with a pack of candy in her hand, “Oh, you have to say-“ she paused when she recognized the two boys, “Ah. DALTON!” She screamed, receiving a “COMING!” back.

Dalton came down the stairs dressed as sorcerer, “Hey guys!”

Before they left the house, Dalton’s mom gave all of them a bag of chips to start off.

“So..” Cole started, “What are you supposed to be?”

Dalton gave him a deadpan expression, “A Princess.” He said sternly.

Cole gave him a little shove and he laughed, “Fine Fine! I’m a shaper!”

Hunter froze in place behind them. Cole looked at him worryingly, “Bro, you okay?”

Hunter bit his lip, “Shaper.. Sounds familiar.. I remembered a name when you said that.. Mira.. Anyone know who she is?”

“Is that your girlfriend?” Dalton teased, while Cole giggled from beside him.

He scowled, “Nevermind. Let’s keep going.”

They walked for no more than five minutes, when they approached a spooky looking house.

Hunter looked at them, “Wanna go?” The other boys nodded.

A man opened the door and looked at Cole with surprise, “Cole?”

Cole jumped back in surprise, “I’m sorry.. do I know you?”

The man grimaced, “Ansel. You’ll remember soon enough. I mean you no harm.” He gestured them inside.

This house looked eerily familiar to Cole and Dalton, but they ignored it, thinking it the layout was like someone else’s.

The woman there looked at Cole with the same shock, but let him in.

That’s when Cole, Dalton and Hunter fell into a dark manhole. Or at least, that was what Cole thought it was.

He was falling. It never stopped. He screamed, hoping he wouldn’t die going down the hole.

Suddenly, memories flooded his head. Sky raiders. Mira. Jace. Twitch. High Shaper. Jumping Sword. Trillian. Nazeem. Hero.

Then it ended, when he, his brother, and his friend stumbled onto some grass.

The outskirts.

The memories were real. Cole didn’t know how he didn’t remember them before. He quickly check his arm. His fake free mark was there.

“Everyone okay?” Cole asked, panicking.

“Dude.” Dalton’s voice cracked as he warmed up his shaping powers, making cats and hamburgers appear, “How did we forget this?”

Hunter was silent.

Cole’s memories seemed fresh, like he had never left or forgotten about this place.

Hunter’s voice rang out, “Mira. We need to find her. Now.”

They then, proceeded on foot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is crap. Series. Wowowowow. Can’t believe u read this


End file.
